


Better to Light a Candle

by threewalls



Series: Shadowverse [8]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Mad Science, Partnership, Pets, Shadow!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi's powers don't work in complete darkness. Meet 003-chan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Light a Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/gifts).



During their most recent case, Tatsumi permitted injury to his partner.

In the following weeks, he makes minimal contact with Watari, though Watari's report blamed laws of optical physics (Tatsumi’s powers could not be effective in complete darkness).

When he dares to approach him, however, Tatsumi finds Watari not in search of an apology, but a miracle.

“Come on, girl! Live!” Watari whispers, barely audible over the thundering of his pulse.

Then--

In Watari's palm, the tiny owl slowly ruffles her feathers and hoots, once. When her eyes open, she lights the whole room.

"Meet 003-chan, Tatsumi. Isn't she amazing?"


End file.
